


Teach Me All I Need To Know

by LightningStriking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Real Age Difference, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Student Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: Steve is a college history professor.  Bucky is his student, who challenges everything in Steve that believes in professionalism.  In a contest between the angel and devil on Steve's shoulder, who could possibly win out?  Hint - a bit of both.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [70SecretKinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/gifts).



> So, I should have been writing the last chapter of Writing His Own Happy Ending. My bad. But after a conversation with the wonderful 7SecretKinks, discussing our mutual love of Stucky and praise kink, this came about. I make no apologies for this smutty bonanza. Side note, since this was written for one of my wonderful betas, it is un-beta'd.

There were plenty of things that had happened in Steve's life where he could honestly say he had no idea how they had come about. Seemingly unrelated series of events that came together to bring about new situations. Yet this... Steve could remember exactly how it had begun. Remember the precise moment his life had careened off the course it had held so long, as though a meteor had crashed into him, throwing him out of orbit in an explosion of stardust. The moment Steve had set his eyes upon _him_.

            As so many things did, it had begun simply enough. First day of the new semester, the anxiety that had nipped at him his first few years of teaching long gone. Instead he was filled with both purpose and a sense of excited anticipation, ready for the challenges and experiences each new class would provide him. Steve loved his career, loved sharing what he knew with young minds, and while he was realistic enough to know a fair number of the students were simply meeting their history requirements with his class, there were always those who were as passionate about the subject as he. Their enthusiasm ignited his own, and kept repeating the same facts from getting old. Yet when those students who could care less showed interest in just one of the stories he shared, that felt just as rewarding, if not more. Renewed his faith in his purpose. And at the end of the day, with the good, the bad, and the indifferent, he just really loved his job.

            Loved it enough that Steve didn't think twice when he stood before the new class, and introduced himself. He began to discuss the semester’s curriculum, gaze traveling through the sea of new faces. Until his eyes, and for just the briefest moment, his words- truly his mind- stopped altogether. At the heart stopping face matching the eye contact with a gaze so strong it felt like a caress. Jesus, he was beautiful. Arresting blue gray eyes in a face that was all strong angles, sexy stubble and red sculpted lips. Longer, waving dark strands of hair fell from a messy bun to frame those stunning features.

            Realizing he'd been staring silently long enough to make a flush rise in his cheeks, Steve continued his speech, the well-worn introduction fitting like the softest of old sweaters. He was grateful for the years of experience that carried him through the rest of his class, even as his mind still reeled from the brief yet unexpectedly intense eye contact. He was no stranger to feeling physical attraction to his students. Steve was only human after all, and relatively young for his profession, the age gap between him and his pupils no more dramatic than the age difference of his friends and the people they dated.

However, he may have been human, but he was also a professional, so he knew better than to act on those moments of attraction. Yet he'd never felt such an instant pull to someone, _ever_ , as he had to the man sitting in the third row, pale eyes tracing Steve's every motion with an attentiveness that normally Steve just appreciated when a few students were nodding off in the early class, but now struggled not to be physically affected by.

            Regardless, Steve put it aside. Got through his class, and when he met up with his fellow professor, Sam Wilson, for beers that night and was asked how his day was, though that student was the first thought on his mind, Steve simply said good. And it was good. The class was engaging, a higher than normal percentage of the class genuinely interested in the history curriculum. And if Steve made a point to stop and speak to Bucky in class - God, what a ridiculous, yet ridiculously adorable name for such a gorgeous man - then he was simply doing his job. Making sure each student got the personalized attention they deserved.

            True, he might let his gaze drift to the captivating man more that was strictly normal. And perhaps he called on the brunet more than he would have otherwise during discussions. Not enough for anyone to notice, just enough for his own moral compass to lecture him for later. But the sound of that slightly raspy, slightly hesitant, yet always insightful voice just fucking did him in. And was more than worth the self-berating Steve endured afterward.

            None the less, Steve both simultaneously delighted and tortured himself by pausing at Bucky's desk when he walked through the room, leaning in to speak quietly to him about his work, enraptured by the intoxicating scent of the man, that always slightly rough voice that gave Steve entirely unacceptable thoughts about hearing that voice gasping his name. Yet he never once acted on the feelings growing unabated inside of him.

            He was certain that the impropriety of it aside, the fascination was one sided. Confident Bucky's rapt attention that never wavered was simply a sign of his devotion for the subject. Or perhaps even the type of hero worship Steve knew occasionally existed in students for their professors, something he'd experienced as a younger man himself. Remembering well the near reverence he'd felt towards Professor Carter, young Steve mistaking the feelings inspired by the gorgeous and brilliant teacher as more than they were, he could smile now at his earlier self's naivety. Whatever the case, he was sure Bucky was simply a particularly attentive student, who just also happened to be a walking fantasy.

            Until... Steve had begun to hesitantly believe otherwise, not wanting to get his hopes up when he knew his feelings for the man could go nowhere. Yet he'd begun to notice things. Small things that began to occupy his every waking thought. The way when he paused by Bucky's desk, to answer his questions, the brunet would lean in nearly imperceptibly. How those sculpted lips would part ever so slightly. Yet most compelling of all, Steve had come to observe how when he complimented Bucky on a project well done, the man's eyes would darken, pupils noticeably expanding. And fuck, Steve's own breath caught the first time he'd realized Bucky's reaction to praise. One he hadn't been willing to trust, yet had been helplessly driven to test.

            It had been so ridiculously easy to let himself do all those things he'd wanted to already, now that he had a reason to. A reason other than just giving in to an instinct that ran so deep it felt like a heartbeat, to be nothing but closer to Bucky. Leaning in now when he paused by the brunets desk, Steve couldn't help but breath in the other man scent. One that haunted him long after he was home, stroking himself with Bucky's name spilling out of his lips as his release spilled over his hand. And he drank in the way the other man visibly inhaled, pulse kicking in the oh so soft looking skin of his throat. Unwilling - and this point, unable - to stop there, that was only the beginning of Steve's descent into madness. The maddest part of all being how it was self-inflicted.

            He called on Bucky even more than before. Again, not so much that anyone else would notice - he hoped. But Steve, oh Steve knew. And was helpless to stop. He became more intoxicated with each firm answer in that strong voice. Drunk on the way when he would give Bucky praise that was legitimate though slightly more effusive than he would have given otherwise, the brunet's eyes would go soft. That look in them still held that worshipful edge Steve had first noticed, yet now he saw something ... else. Something more, or so he was beginning to believe.

            Yet the deciding moment that tipped the scales, cascading them down until Steve was buried in certainty that Bucky must want him, he hadn't plotted at all. Holding his notebook in one hand, he'd been referring to it as he called on students. Brows drawn together as he listened to their answers intently, he’d chewed absently on his pen, when he'd happened to glance over and see Bucky's eyes, trained unmistakable on his mouth. Bucky's tongue peeked out to lick over dry lips, before he noticed the direction of Steve's gaze, his darkened eyes lifting to meet Steve's. Bucky swallowed roughly, and shyly bit his lip. Steve very quickly dropped his notebook to strategically hide his instant and intense reaction.

            After that, there had been nothing for it. Ignoring the voice of reason, which by this point was a very faint voice, he waited until Bucky was on his feet, ready to trail out of the room at the end of class, before saying, "Mr. Barnes. A word?"

            Flicking his gaze towards the redheaded female he normally sat next to, the two seemed to share a moment of non-verbal conversation before she gave him a nod. "Professor Rogers," she said with something near a smirk gliding over her fine features. Before she headed out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

            Realizing Bucky had been staring at him curiously, Steve gave him a smile. "I wanted to talk to you about your research project." Picking up the outlines Bucky had turned in the week prior, because Steve was hardly going to conduct an experiment, personal or otherwise, without the appropriate tools - in this case an valid excuse to get the man alone - his smile warmed as Bucky hesitantly ventured forward to look down at the papers Steve held between them. An enticement veiled as an academic discussion.

            "You made some really fantastic points that I look forward to seeing you explore in your final paper. Seeing how in depth you've gone, past the bare facts of this historical event is really impressive. You're doing a fantastic job on this so far." All true. Aside from everything else, Bucky was a fantastic student. One that deserved praise. Nearly as much as Steve felt an uncontrollable compulsion to provide it.

            And there it was. Fuck. The quickening of Bucky's breath. The audible swallow. Clearing his throat, Bucky nodded, the motion jerky. "Thank you," he said, that voice, _fuck_ , that voice was raspier than ever. Taking a chance, Steve angled his body from where they'd both been leaning against his desk staring at the paper as Steve had traced his finger over the particularly well-articulated points, to instead face Bucky. Steve admired the flush that had suffused the man's face, painting his gorgeous cheekbones. Enjoyed how the bare inch or two difference in their height had him close enough to admire the slight scatter of freckles across skin he wanted to map out like constellations with his fingertips. Setting the paper aside, along with his internal whispering admonitions _not_ to say this, Steve said it anyway.

            "So I couldn't help but wondering if you were going to pursue this past my class?" And really, he'd be reprimanding himself for it later, when his conscience kicked back in to overdrive as it inevitable would, because it was a shameless maneuver and he _knew_ it. Yet all those thoughts were very distant as he licked his lips. Waited until Bucky's eyes were magnetically drawn by the motion. Then Steve bit his plush bottom lip. The devil inside him did a joyful dance when Bucky's breath stuttered all together, those pale eyes going to dark.

            "Pursue this?" Bucky managed.

            "I think you have a lot of potential. A natural aptitude. That given the opportunity, you could really explore," Steve replied, caressing the syllables with a warmth he couldn't possibly keep from his voice. Not with how perfect Bucky was, soaking in each word Steve spoke like he was starved for it. He knew there was no way his words could be construed as referring to continuing a course of history classes. And Steve didn’t care, because the time for tests had passed. He needed his cards on the table, needed to at last see the hand Bucky had been holding close.

            Realizing Bucky was swaying towards him, nothing subtle about the motion this time, Steve took the next chance, the biggest risk, and skimmed his fingertips along that divine jawline. "So perfect," Steve whispered, the words barely passing his lips before Bucky closed the distance between them with a moan, his mouth descending upon Steve's in a pure clash of need.

            Swallowing his own groan, Steve slid his hand around the back of Bucky's neck. The better to control the kiss, angling his head just so to find the perfect fit. And God, it was gorgeous and wet and a step away from filthy. A kiss he had no intention of stopping until Bucky's anxious motions to step closer, needing to be nearer, had Steve bumping back into his desk, knocking his jar of pens over. Each clatter of the a pen rolling and dropping to the floor jerking him back to not only his senses, but that now very loud voice of propriety. He wasn't just making out with Bucky - and God, the man could kiss - he was making out with his student. In his classroom.

            Unsure if he was grateful or resentful for the intrusion of a reality that he would very much like to ignore at the moment, Steve pulled away with a regretful sigh. Nearly groaned once more when Bucky tried to chase his lips, yet desisted when Steve gave the nape of his neck a gentle squeeze. Bucky’s eyes finally flickering back open to stare back up at Steve with an expression that was half stunned and all lust.

            "Wow," Steve managed, and this time, the smile that curved those intoxicating lips wasn't shy at all. Instead it was pleased, perhaps a little smug. Not without damn good reason.

            "Mhmm," Bucky hummed, the noise pure contentment as he made a little motion that had him cuddling a bit closer into Steve, no demand in the movement, simply soaking in the feel of the blond against him.

            "So I'm not going to say I haven't been wondering all quarter what that would feel like," Steve began, shamelessly enjoying the hitch in Bucky's breathing, which had just begun to even out. "But I can't ignore the fact that this is completely, and fucking unfortunately, inappropriate. With you being my student."

            Regret flickered over Bucky's features, sharp but unsurprised, before it smoothed out into resigned acceptance. The look of a puppy who expected the next kick, and God, how such an incredibly sexy, purely masculine male could generate such a look, Steve had no idea. But he also knew it was unacceptable to every part of him. When Bucky made a motion to pull back, he instantly stilled when the hand still around his neck, fingers tangling in soft hair, refused to let go.

            "So, serious question, are you signed up for my class next quarter?"

            Bucky bit his lip as he lifted his gaze that had gone despondently to the floor, risked meeting Steve's gaze again. "I would like to, but I'm going for an engineering degree. This was an elective choice," he admitted, sounding like the confession was pulled out of him, fearing Steve's response.

            Steve simply nodded. "So, in two weeks, I'll no longer be seeing you in my class."

            If it was possible, Bucky's face fell even further. Until Steve continued. "So do you have plans for the Saturday night after class is over? Because I would love to take you out to dinner."

            The sun breaking through couldn't have shone any brighter than the surprised yet delighted smile that broke over Bucky's face. Grinning back, Steve let his fingertips stroke over Bucky's skin one last time before exerting all his self-control to force his hands away. It was going to be a long two weeks.

 

                       

Steve hadn't been wrong. Those two weeks were torturous, particularly now that he _knew_ the brunet was just as interested as he. The memory of that single, incredible kiss hadn't helped him keep his professionalism every time he saw the man in class. Though, it had led to some incredible orgasms as he pleasured himself at night, remembering well the precise taste of Bucky.

            However, now that he knew there was a date to look forward to, Steve reigned himself in. Focusing on the curriculum and nothing but during class. Mostly. Alright, so perhaps he paused by Bucky's desk a little more than he still should. But when he managed to trail his fingers discretely over Bucky's forearm before moving on, and saw the nearly adoring look Bucky gave him, he thought it was well worth it.

            But at last, those weeks had passed. And at the end of their last class together, Bucky had lingered as the other students filed out, his red headed companion making no secret of smirking this time. When the door feel closed behind her, the two men had shared a moment of silence, simply staring at one another, Steve feeling his gaze turn ravenous and making no effort to hide it.

            "So Mr. Barnes..."

            Bucky raised a brow, grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly to keep himself from grabbing when Steve hadn't yet allowed it. "Professor Rogers," he replied, and yes, there was definitely some smart ass in that personality. Steve couldn't have been more pleased.

            "I was hoping I could get your phone number. And your address. For completely non-professional reasons. Specifically so I can pick you up tomorrow. How's seven sound?"

            "Hm, I _guess_ I could manage to provide that," Bucky teased back, to Steve's delight.

            Smirking, Steve curled a finger through one of Bucky's belt loops, and tugged the unresisting man closer. "I dunno. You sound a little unconvinced. What if I promise I won't be giving your information to the alumni association, who literally hound a man worse than a debt collector, for donations."

            "Mmm," Bucky pretending to consider. "That _might_ help."

            "Or... what if I just did this?" Steve rejoined, before at last, at freaking last, laying his lips upon Bucky's, wasting no time in biting sharply on them, then soothing the small hurt with a caress of his tongue.

            "Yup," Bucky gasped when Steve pulled back. "That should do it."

            And so, personal info in hand, Steve had shown up promptly at seven the following night. He’d taken the gorgeous man, who had been sharply dressed in a soft red v-neck sweater and dark gray slacks, out on the best date he'd ever been on. Over amazing Italian, Steve discovered Bucky was only a year younger than his own age of thirty. That the brunet had signed up for the military straight after high school, and served two tours in the Middle East, before he'd come home, acclimatized to civilian life, and decided his next move was to go back to school.

            It was a move Steve applauded for several reasons, personal satisfaction that it had led to them meeting not the least of them. Best of all, he discovered the man had the best laugh he'd ever heard, and Steve had managed to coax it out of him time and again. If Steve hadn't already been a goner, he would have been the moment Bucky threw his head back and laughed, eyes scrunched up and hand pressed to his stomach where the deep, delightful noise welled up from. Steve hadn't wanted the night to end.

            Yet hours later, after some truly exquisite Tiramisu, Steve had at last noticed the polite wait staff giving them subtle looks, and realized they'd closed out the restaurant. Steve had instantly come to his feet, and left a large tip for the waitress, before taking Bucky's hand in his own, thrilled by the way the man immediately beamed at the gesture. Steve led him back to the car, where he'd turned to Bucky in the soft darkness of night, and asked if he'd like to come over for coffee, perhaps a movie. An invitation he knew could be a legitimate offer of caffeine and entertainment, or code for so much more. However it was accepted, Steve didn't care. Of course he wanted to get his hands on that beautiful body he'd been fantasizing about for months now. But more, he just didn't want his time with Bucky to be over. Not when Steve had tripped past lust, infatuation, and was heading for something incredibly more solid and wonderful. The core of Steve that was decency and goodness would never push anyone for more than they wanted to give, and with Bucky particularly, there was no way he'd ruin this by rushing the man.

            Bucky had simply accepted, smiling happily at the suggestion, and so Steve had driven them both back to his apartment, where he led Bucky up to his fourth floor flat, and unlocked it before ushering the man in. Walking in, Bucky paused a few feet inside the door, eyes drinking in the apartment as Steve closed the door quietly behind them. He locked it, unable to deny the spike in his pulse simply at having Bucky at last, _at last_ , in his space. In his reach. All alone. Yet Steve tamped down the possessive thoughts, doing nothing more than stroking his gaze over the soft skin at the base of Bucky's neck, thinking of how the spot was designed to be touched with his lips.

            After a long silent moment that was in no way tense yet was somehow charged, Bucky turned around, hands in his pockets as he stared up at Steve. "You have a really nice place." There was nothing but sincerity in his tone. Yet that always slightly raspy voice had a huskier tone to it that stroked over Steve's skin like roughly grabbing hands, and it had Steve tucking his hands in his own pockets to resist the urge to just _take_.

            "Thanks," he said with a smile. Yet before he could offer Bucky the promised cup of coffee, or perhaps a beer, Bucky closed the space between them, lifted his own hands to gently hold Steve's hips in them.

            "I don't really want to watch a movie," Bucky confessed as he managed to stare up at Steve through his unfairly thick lashes, the look both submissive and so fucking sexy Steve felt it like a punch to the face.

            "Oh yeah? What do you want Buck?" he questioned softly. Steve was uncertain how his hands ended up in Bucky's hair, but of course that's exactly where they should be, he decided. Particularly when he gently tugged enough to tip Bucky's head back an inch, heard the soft exhalation from parted, sculpted red lips. "Hm?" he prompted gently.

            "This," Bucky breathed. Eyes fluttering closed at the feel of Steve moved closer still until they were pressed gorgeously together, lifting again with visible effort. "Your hands on me."

            "Whatever you need, baby," Steve promised, felt the heat inside him coil tighter at the look of pleasure suffusing Bucky features at the endearment he hadn't realized was on his tongue until he tasted it passing his lips. But the only taste he wanted to know now was Bucky, and Steve wasted no time in laying his mouth upon him.

            Christ, was his last coherent before the dark sweetness of Bucky flooded his senses, Steve nipping sharply at Bucky's lower lip, sweeping inside the heaven of his mouth when Bucky soundlessly gasped. How had he gone so long without this, the incredible slide of Bucky's tongue against his own, the sensation of the muscular man practically vibrating against him? When Bucky tried to turn the kiss nearly frantic, Steve refused to be rushed, tugging harder on the silky strands fisted in his hands, arousal surging at Bucky's responding whimper. Pulling back enough to stare down at Bucky's mouth, damp and panting and more enticing than ever, Steve pressed a nearly chaste kiss on those lips. "Do you have anywhere to be tonight?"

            He could see the lust clouding Bucky's gaze, tangling through his thoughts, so it took long moments for Bucky to clear his throat. "Ah, no. Nowhere."

            "Then I'd like to take my time," Steve replied, smile deepening as he watched Bucky's eyes darken, pupils growing wider. Before Bucky could respond, Steve had captured his mouth once more. The kiss deeper, wetter, more demanding than the last. But Steve kept everything achingly slow, not wanting to miss a moment of what he'd been dreaming about what truly felt like his entire life, no matter how irrational it sounded. Steve realized the longer he spent losing himself in the softness of the other man's mouth, that he would never, so long as he lived, be able to get enough. Pressing his thighs into Bucky's until the man took a step back, Steve stepped with him, gradually guiding the other man to his bedroom. A full tour of his home could wait. Right now, the only thing either of them needed to become acquainted with was the expanse of each other’s bodies.

            Breaking the kiss once more, Steve dropped his hands to the hem of Bucky's sweater, meeting Bucky's gaze. "May I?" he questioned politely. Clearly beyond words, Bucky swallowed convulsively then nodded.

            Practically holding his own breath, Steve lifted the sweater, groaning aloud at the miles of muscle he unveiled. Jesus, he'd imagined what all of Bucky's fairly snug t-shirts had hidden, but the thick, beautifully sculpted torso surpassed every expectation. Noting the flowing line of words tattooed down Bucky's side, disappearing into the low slung pants, Steve just knew he'd be mapping that out with his lips, and his tongue. With hands he forced steadiness into through strength of will alone, Steve let his fingers rest on the button of Bucky's slacks, waiting for another nod, before he deftly undid them, pushing them down heavily muscled thighs, cursing at the discover that Bucky had not been wearing anything beneath them. And while he wanted to drink in every inch of skin he'd uncovered, Steve couldn't tear his gaze away from the already half hard cock dominating his gaze.

            Watching in delight as it continued to thicken under his gaze, Bucky's chest heaving at the visual caress of Steve's eyes, the blond licked his lips before going down to his knees, relishing the raw whimper the action tugged out of the brunet. Still he kept himself from touching, as he helped Bucky step out of his pants, then tugged off the socks, leaving the incredible man completely naked.

            "So perfect," Steve breathed, and when Bucky tipped his head back and moaned, so deep and sexy, there was no more time to waste. Steve needed the man spread out on his bed, and now. Standing back up, he gave Bucky's chest a small push, shivering at the feel of that warm, soft skin beneath his hand, until Bucky blinked and reacted to the silent command, crawling back on the expanse of the large mattress. Lying back, head comfortable propped on one of Steve's pillows, Bucky bit his lip when Steve went to crawl up and cage his body with Steve's own.

            "Your turn," he said, and Steve wasted no time in giving in to that demand, certain he'd do just about anything Bucky asked for. Not to mention, the idea of them skin to skin was too enticing a concept to resist. Slow speed abandoned, Steve quickly untucked his dress shirt from his slacks, unbuttoned it with impatient fingers before tossing it carelessly to the floor. The awed, appreciative way Bucky watched as he revealed more of his hard won muscular physic tempted him to draw it out. But not nearly as much as the thought of Bucky lying below him did. Promising himself to give the brunet a sexy strip tease later, he shoved the last of his clothes off before prowling up the mattress until Bucky lay beneath him, adoringly trapping the man beneath him.

            "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Steve questioned, feeling the tremble that ran through Bucky. "I want to touch every bit of you. Let me?" he coaxed, letting his lips brush over Bucky's at the question, keeping the touch light and teasing until Bucky breathed an assent into his mouth.

            Turning the kiss deeper, he licked deep into Bucky's mouth as he propped himself up with one hand, using the other to cup Bucky's jaw, before he glided it down the strong cords of Bucky's neck, and over his chest. Exploring each sensitive inch of skin with inquisitive fingers, he paused to experimentally skim over one tight little nipple, then gave it a tug at the responding whimper. Which turned into a groan that Steve swallowed down greedily. Giving the other nipple the same attention before continuing his exploration, Steve at last raised his head so he could watch his hand firming over thick muscle and skin so soft it was unreal.

            Bucky's breathy little moans over each exploring touch had Steve’s muscles tensing against the pleasure rippling through him in tidal waves, but not even his own hunger for more could rush him. Not now. Not when Bucky was blessing him with the privilege of worshiping the brunet the way he deserved. Steve traced muscles that could have been carved by the most skilled of sculptors, but soon learning each exquisite line and perfect curve with his hands was not enough, and he left the ecstasy of Bucky's mouth to stamp open mouthed kisses on his skin, breathing words of praise and adoration the whole time. Steve couldn't say what it was precisely about Bucky that exposed this previously unexplored need within him. Steve delighted in knowing how Bucky reacted to it, but even more than that, he _had_ to say the words that tumbled out of him. Had to give voice to just what a miracle he knew the other man to be.

            "Christ, I've never seen anything so pretty. I swear baby, every part of you is flawless. You're so incredible, I just can't even believe it," Steve exhaled, flicking his tongue out between words to taste the helplessly flexing abdomen laid out beneath him, hands soothingly rubbing thighs that trembled. Humming in delight as he savored Bucky, Steve continued to leisurely traverse the expanse of stunning skin, shifting down enough to lick over the enticing line of Bucky's hip bone, hands gently holding the brunet down when he violently jolted at the contact. Then, just because he enjoyed it so much, Steve gave the other side the same treatment. Before scraping his teeth over the sexy line.

            Bucky's responding groan nearly a wail, so needy and gorgeous Steve quickly grasped the base of his own cock in a punishing grip to stave off the orgasm that threatened at hearing the other man. Yet there was no holding back the sentences of adoration pouring out of him. "Oh baby, if only you could see just how fucking perfect you are like this-" Steve broke off with a gasp when completely untouched, Bucky erupted. His gorgeous cock twitched as it spurted ribbons of come across Bucky's heaving chest, sculpted red lips parted as he sobbed out his ecstasy. Steve's mouth fell open at the fucking wonder the sight was.

            Every muscle gradually releasing, Bucky melted into the mattress, arm tossed over his face as he panted through the violent pleasure still raking through him. When at last it subsided, Steve's grip on his hip that had turned almost painful as the blond watched his release, gentled, and stroked soothingly once more down his thigh. Finally, he uncovered his eyes enough to look down at Steve. Even as the first traces of embarrassment began to shift over his face, Steve prowled back over him and pressed his lips fiercely to Bucky's, who could do no more than let his mouth tip open with a muffled groan, and revel in the way Steve kissed him fiercely, tongue stroking deeply before he pulled back. "That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen. My God, _Bucky_. I cannot wait to make you come again. As many times as you can baby, I promise, I'll make it so good for you."

            Motions more urgent than before, Steve reached over to his nightstand, and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom, quickly popping opening the cap and coating his fingers in the slick. Yet there was nothing hurried about the way he gently tipped Bucky's legs open wider, and began to circle the tight ring of muscles, not pressing but simply rubbing lightly, as he began to diligently lick at the come that was splattered across Bucky's skin like the filthiest of art.

            It wasn't until Bucky swore aloud and threw his head back, hips shifting to press against Steve's teasing fingers, that he gently dipped one just inside.   Swearing himself, Steve let his head drop to press against Bucky's hip at the feel of the man's body clenching tightly around him, wordlessly pleading for more, so soft and hot and inviting. "Jesus, Buck, you feel so good," Steve bit out, clenching his jaw as he carefully thrust his finger deeper, eyes trying to take in everything at once. Bucky's head thrown back, hands clenching in the sheets as though his grip was the only thing keeping him from flying apart. Mouth panting as he begged Steve for more, and hearing his own name in that sex roughened voice was the best thing Steve had ever heard. Steve had no mercy, continuing his prepping of Bucky's body at a torturous pace. Bucky's entire frame trembled at the stimulation that had his cock, which had never fully softened, hardening painfully once more. The unbelievably erotic vision of him rocking his hips impatiently on Steve's hand, forcing Steve deeper, was ecstasy. Each sight was more arousing than the last, and Steve wondered aloud how he'd ever gotten so fucking lucky.

            Only once Bucky's anxious groans began to sound pained, did Steve relented enough to slide in a second finger. Bucky's hand flew up to clench around the headboard, as Steve carefully scissored his fingers, gently stretching him. "Steve," Bucky gritted out, forcing his eyes open, as he stared at the blond with an expression so fucked out Steve felt dangerously close to coming once more. "I'm ready, please, fuck me," he begged, the words in that voice the most delightfully obscene thing Steve had ever heard.

            "Don't you worry baby, I'm going to take care of you," Steve promised, sliding his fingers free of Bucky's snug ass. Before Bucky could do more than sigh in relief, they thrust back in, joined by a third. Steve curled them roughly, Bucky's body arching as he nearly screamed at the shocking stimulation.

            "In me, in me, I want you in me when I come," Bucky practically sobbed, and if that wasn't the most beautifully heartbreaking sight in the world, Steve couldn't imagine what was. Quickly pulling his hand away to rip open the condom, slide it on with practiced motions before quickly slicking up his cock, Steve leaned in to kiss away the tears leaking from Bucky's eyes.

            "Look at me Bucky," Steve whispered as he steadied his dick with one hand, nudged at Bucky's hole with the broad head of his cock, while he grasped Bucky's hand with his other, tangling their fingers together, needing the intimacy of that connection. Waiting until those drenched lashes lifted with visibly effort and locked on him, Steve began to press inside. His own lips falling open at the ecstasy that was Bucky so slowly giving way to the inexorable thrust, body resisting the intrusion Bucky had been begging for, before at last relaxing. Finally seated fully inside the brunet, Steve shuddered, while he incoherently decided any moment for the rest of his life not spent inside of Bucky was a travesty. Because this bliss - he never wanted it to end.

            That in mind, Steve lowered himself until he was pressed chest to chest with Bucky, letting his mouth brush over Bucky's shaking lips, the brunet whimpering uncontrollably, and gave the hand held in his own a squeeze. Then Steve began to move. Gradually he pulled out until the flared head of his dick tugged on Bucky's fluttering rim, before just as leisurely pushing back in. Again. And again. And again.

            Delirious by this point, Bucky clawed at Steve's back, needing it harder, needing it faster, just _needing_. His cock was trapped between him and Steve's rippling abs, yet the pressure wasn't enough to send him over. Hanging on the edge, Steve holding him down for each inescapable thrust nudged him that much closer to the fall, yet not close enough. "Please, Steve," he implored plaintively, shuddering with relief when Steve pressed a kiss to his damp temple, and insinuated a hand between them.

            At _last_ , gripping Bucky's cock in his hand, Steve began to stroke him, glorying at the feeling of causing the beautiful man to fall apart so beautifully. Bucky's was dick every bit as perfect as the rest of him, Steve marveled at the softness of delicate skin over steel, the thickness he wrapped his fingers around making his mouth water. "God, Bucky, you're so gorgeous, I can't wait to swallow down your beautiful cock. Would you let me wake you up with my lips wrapped around you? Tasting you coming, fuck, that would be the best way to start the day," he breathed mindlessly, no longer even knowing what he was saying, but knowing it was absolutely true. As Bucky's breath caught at each erotic word, Steve rubbed his thumb over the slit in his cock, and pressed down.

            Bucky came, the cries ripping from his throat as he pulsed in Steve's grip drenching the air. His body clamped down violently over Steve, clenching over so powerfully the resulting pleasure was agony. And at last, Steve's control snapped.

            Before Bucky could even register Steve pulling out, the blond had flipped him over, and shoved powerfully back inside. Hands hooking over the brunet's shoulders, the better to pull him back into each powerful thrust of his hips, Steve sank his teeth into Bucky's shoulder, and began to _move_. The rhythm brutal, Bucky's breath punching out of him with each ruthless jerk of Steve's hips. It was glorious.

            Steve's words had finally deserted him, unable to do more than moan as he switched up tactics, and with filthy rolls of his hips rubbed along Bucky's prostate. The brunet slammed his fist against the headboard at the sensation that after his second release was too much. He was riding the thin edge of pleasure and pain, uncertain where it fell, yet even as his body was pulling away, trying to escape the barrage, he was bracing against the headboard, pushing back into Steve.

            Licking over the beautiful red mark his teeth had left, Steve turned enough to nip at Bucky's ear, fucking harder into him all the while. "Just one more, Bucky, please, I want to hear you let go," he entreated, and Bucky shuddered. Body ridiculously, _impossibly_ tightening once more, Bucky gasped, and began to rub his dick against the sheets, chasing the sparks burning through his veins. Teeth gritting at the ecstasy that was equally torturous, his eyes widened in shock when he felt the fire ripping through him once more.

            Bucky's cries mingled with Steve's as the blond exploded, thrusting deep one last time before holding himself still as he poured into the condom, vision going black at the release punching violently through him. Strength evaporating, Steve slowly collapsed on top of Bucky, who lay limp and weak beneath him, hearts thundering inside chests struggling simply to breath.

            It wasn't until long minutes later, his breaths evening out, that his natural chivalry kicked in, and Steve realized nearly two hundred pounds of muscle likely wasn't making Bucky's breathing efforts any easier. Bracing himself, he carefully slid out of the smaller man, feeling a hitch in his chest at the small noise Bucky made at the motion. Carefully pulling off the condom, Steve tossed it in what he hoped was the general vicinity of his trash can, before gently rolling Bucky onto his back, grateful his bed was big enough that with some creative spooning they could avoid the stain on the sheets.

            Not wanting to leave the other man long enough to grab a washcloth, Steve snagged the wet wipes he kept in his nightstand, and carefully cleaned Bucky, while murmuring soft praises to the man who's eyes were slowly unfogging. Task complete, Steve pulled Bucky into his arms, and tugged his comforter over their entwined bodies, rubbing soothing circles into the small of Bucky's back.

            Nuzzling kisses into Bucky's neck, Steve only pulled away when Bucky gathered himself together enough to speak. "So. That was... a pretty fucking awesome first date."

            Chuckling, Steve pulled Bucky even closer, adoring everything about the man. "It was. I was hoping you'd let me treat you to a second. Say, breakfast tomorrow?"

            Pulling back enough to stare into Steve's warm gaze, a smirk slid over Bucky's face. "Gee, I dunno... I guess that depends on what kind of wakeup call I might expect."

            Steve's brows drew together, before he recalled his half-crazed declarations, the resulting grin that spread over his face every bit as filthy as Bucky's. "I can guarantee it will be a hell of a lot better than an alarm getting you up for school."

            "I'm always happy to get up for you, Professor," Bucky responded, his face the picture of innocence, his tone the definition of obscene. Laughing aloud, Steve pulled the man in for just one more of the countless kisses to come, knowing his initial assessment couldn't have been more accurate. The man truly was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I don't know about you, but Authority Figure Steve gets me going. If you enjoyed this shameless smutty bonanza, I'd love to hear from you! Happy comments keep me writing all the smut ;) Either way, thank you for taking the time to read, lovely readers :)


End file.
